How did I fall in love with him?
by Sabrina2000
Summary: The title sounds sad but the story is really good. Please R&R.


Disclamer: I do not own the X-files or any of the characters only the story idea. Chris Carter and many other people own the X-files.

How did I fall in love with him?

Dear Mulder, 12/17/2000

I lay awake every night thinking about you. Sometimes I cry, and sometimes I smile. Those days are all gone now. I don't want to live with out you but I have to for now. We were like sister and brother. I want you so much. What would I do for you? Anything to get you back. To have you hold me in your arms just once more, just once more. But there is nothing I can do now, now that I'm without you your gone, no one knows. But I'll keep looking everyday until I find you. Even if I have to cry every night. 

I go to work and enter my office with hope to see your face smiling back at me. But I see someone else. A man, a man I barely know and he comes in and take over your job, your life, your x-files. What can I do to get you back here? This man is someone like me, a skeptic and he doesn't believe till he has proof, but I try to not let anything come between you and me. It's hard, you've been gone long, almost a month now. I still remember all the times with you. But something happened yesterday, I said yes to it.

~Flashback~

I enter my office and say hi to agent Doggett, he says hi back to me. He comes over to me and asks me if I would go out to dinner with him. As a fool I said yes. 

~End of Flashback~

I can't believe I said yes. Something told me in my heart to say yes. But why did I? What made me say yes? I wish you were here with me. But you're not and it's all my fault. I let you go, I lost you and now it's my responsibility to find you. But me being a fool, I choose a man I barley know over the man I love, over you. Everything's changed, the world in my life has changed. I wish I had said no to Doggett. Because what happens next changes my life forever and it's all my fault.

~Flashback~

He comes to my door, he looks so different he is all dressed up and he gives me flowers and tells me I look beautiful. We hold hands to his car and he opens the door for me. He puts on soft music, and we drive off.

~End of flashback~

Why'd I leave like that, why didn't I choose you, was it because you're gone, or is it I don't have you in my life now and maybe forever. I ask these questions now, but it's to late. Just to late. I look at a picture of you and me the one we got for Christmas. I had the best man in the world, I just had to find him, but no I 'm a fool, I go for a man I barley know, I don't go for you. Why? Just tell me why?

~Flashback~

We go into the restaurant and we order, he orders a bottle of Champaign. I told him we shouldn't drink and drive, but he said its o.k. and then we drink. I know I shouldn't have, with my unborn child but I foolishly did. I risked my baby's life for a drink.

~End of Flashback~

Because of that, I don't know. I wish you were here with me, telling me no, telling me not to do that. It was my fault you weren't there. And I cry because of that. Where are you? In an alien UFO? Or maybe you're just lost somewhere? Or are you possibly dead? I tell myself not to say that but you know me I never rule out any possibility. Look I've worked with you almost nine years now and I never ruled out your ideas. 

~Flashback~

We got in the car. Doggett couldn't drive well and the next thing you know my life went black.

~End of Flashback~

It's time to go now. How did I fall in love with him? Please continue the X-files and don't never leave you're next partner because they'll be missing the best thing in the world, they'll be missing you.

Love always,

Scully 

~One week later~

"Mulder?" Agent Skinner asked. He put the letter on his desk and he walked into A.D. Skinners office and there was a lady sitting in there.

"Mulder, I'd like for you to meet Agent Sabrina, she will be your new partner."

The End.

How'd you like it? This is my first X-file fan fiction so be nice, tell what I should change, please be nice!

(\_____/)

(o^_^o)


End file.
